lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast/May 4, 2007
May 4th, 2007 Running Length: 24:28 Executive Producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse talk about the secrets let out of and take a peek at who is (5/9/07). This episode recorded in ABC Radio studio rather than on a couch. Damon and Carlton have gone around the country answering questions, but those questions are terrible, like "Why won't you give us any answers?" Podcast questions are much better. Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof rehash Anthony Cooper is in fact the original Sawyer. How long did D&C know? * Knew for a long time was one of the seminal crosses. Thought it was rather obvious, people should have keyed into it. People often submitted questions on that but D&C deliberately avoided mentioning on podcast to not give it away * Use of word "con" early on. Also Sawyer talked about how he got his alias * Cross will propel narrative through rest of the season. Locke was able to accomplish mission given to him by Ben by returning with his father's body on his back -- he really takes things literally! Looks like Richard Alpert is subverting Ben * Takes Locke, sits him down, says Ben wanted to embarrass him, gives him the file. The Others must have a huge network throughout the world. Or just Mikhail * Alpert is like Iago, manipulating people * Or Alpert really believes in Locke; "we've been waiting for you." Locke was healed of paralysis in one second as soon as he was on the island Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof prehash Locke will walk in with his dad's body and then demand answers from Ben. Finally, answers! Alpert will reappear Is Ben the man behind the curtain? Yes, or no! Not an answer * Wizard of Oz reference * We will learn how powerful the Others are * Will learn about Jacob * Will learn a lot about Ben Questions Confirm if Tom was quoting Hanso in the second season Hunting Party episode? * Yes. Hanso quote came from his website * Therefore, the Others have a connection to the Hanso Foundation * No fake Hanso commercials this year. "Thank god" Why did D&C seem depressed on April 30 podcast? * Personal stuff; they had just finished the season, were pooped * "Post-partum depression" -- D&C were in the lull before they get to see the finished final episode and before they start talking about season four with the writers No monkeys on island. Why not? * Prescient question. "Joop the monkey" was part of the research Hanso was being conducted. Joop is 150 years old. Will not actually appear on show, they were joking. From Jules Verne's Mysterious Island * Joop is part of back-door cancellation episode. If the series is suddenly canceled, Joop will be depicted holding a pipe in a chair before a fireplace, and then reveal all the island's secrets * Kidding, they've never gotten around to having monkeys although there's a lot of "monkey business" on the show Question about "Carnivore" * This IS a joke. ABC may run the show this fall to allow the 4th season of Lost to run entirely spring 2008 Podcasts during hiatus? * Maybe a few. Need to ask the "powers that be" * D&C take a vacation the month after the finale airs. Maybe after that, to help fill the void until spring 2008 when Lost resumes * Will be at comic-con on panel again, that will be a kind of pod-cast A few rhetorical questions, not answered When Lost is canceled, will there be enough notice to allow the show to end properly? * Not a lot of chance the show will end mid-stride like "Carnival" * Hope is that the show will end properly and not get canceled * Still in negotiations with ABC as far as length of series. D&C want to announce an end date, to have a precisely defined number of episodes. Show cannot go on indefinitely like Grey's Anatomy. There is a beginning, middle, and end to this show Hurley bird? Was the bird in Hurley's past? * A mysterious bird. Was it really calling his name? * Traditionally seen bird in season finales * It might or might not appear in the Season 3 finale * Was not in Hurley's life before. It is way too big to have lived in Los Angeles Kris -- the guy who opens and closes the podcasts -- does he have a real job or just do the Lost podcasts? * Yes, he does other podcasts. Ugly Betty podcast, Grey's Anatomy podcast * Other podcasts don't answer questions, the producers just chat about the show (Grey's Anatomy) or the "talent" (actors) chat about the show (Ugly Betty) * Kris threatens to edit out this meta-podcast discussion